Story Event: Discipline Between the Sheets
When he's a little jealous, he'll do whatever it takes to prove you're all his... Event date: ''22nd August, 6 pm PDT - 1st September, 6 pm PDT Routes '''Napoleon Route' One day, as Jean and Napoleon sparred--and so because of Arthur's ridiculous proposal, you and Jean go on a "date"--a date watching Napoleon teach fencing to the local children. It turns out that Jean is actually quite good at dealing with kids. And so, you get to know him better- and you learn how he feels about Napoleon... But Napoleon sees this, and his temper changes... And after your "date" ends, you find out what he was thinking... His hot breath and kisses cover your body--let him love you until you can't stand it anymore-- Mozart Route The days pass happily for you and Mozart, and one day--and the person I asked to help fix the piano--as you and Isaac prepare to go buy the parts, Mozart has a warning. And you even get to know Isaac a little better, too. Even see him smile for the first time--however, a huge downpour comes, and ruins your chances of going home that night. And so, you find out just how jealous Mozart can be--as he lays on top of you in bed, he starts to unbutton your blouse...his kisses are breathtakingly deep, and his caresses teasing. His punishment for you is just starting... Leonardo Route It's tough having someone as popular as Leonardo as your lover, and you can't help but feel a bit jealous--and you can't help but wonder--doesn't he ever feel jealous over you? It doesn't seem so, so you and le Comte hatch a plan to find out... And your plan starts to work, slowly but surely--and as a result of your plan? You get a punishment--in bed. His punishment is so sweet, it'll make you want to be bad all over again... Arthur Route The genius mystery author keeps making passes at you, but you're never sure if he's serious or not. But that all changes when--you and Arthur are roped into helping Theo with an exhibition. But as you work together, you get to see a different, more serious side of him... There's a kindness hidden behind his flippant words. And when you realize that, he sneaks right into your heart--his words light a flame of hope in your heart--but whether you let it fizzle out or flourish...is up to you. Clear Bonus Clear the requirements to get a special prize. All Ends Early Clear Bonus Finish all 8 Ends within 150 hours of the start of the event. Gold Early Clear Bonus Finish 3 different Premium Ends within 20 hours of starting the event. Silver Early Clear Bonus Finish 2 different Premium Ends within 30 hours of starting the event. All Ends Clear Bonus Finish all 8 Ends during the event. All Premium Ends Clear Bonus Finish all 4 Premium Ends. = First Ending Clear Bonus Finish your first route (any ending) during the event. Napoleon's Route Premium End Bonus Finish Napoleon's Premium End during the event. Mozart's Route Premium End Bonus Finish Mozart's Premium End during the event. Leonardo's Route Premium End Bonus Finish Leonardo's Premium End during the event. Arthur's Route Premium End Bonus Finish Arthur's Premium End during the event. Love Points Bonus (65000 pts) Reach 65000 Love Points during the event. Love Points Bonus (50000 pts) Reach 50000 Love Points during the event. Love Points Bonus (25000 pts) Reach 25000 Love Points during the event. All Epilogues Bonus Purchase all 4 Epilogues during the event. Ranking Bonus You will receive Ranking Bonuses based on your position in the Rankings when the event ends. Ranking Bonus (Top 1 to 300) Ranking Bonus (Top 301 to 800) Ranking Bonus (Top 801 to 1500) Ranking Bonus (Top 1501 to 3000) discipline between the sheets 2.jpg Category:Story Event Category:Events